Baby Shower
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "Anyway, the object of the game is to have partygoers diaper a fake baby -& Star, if you tackle me again, we're going to fight-. The best diapered child wins." (oneshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)


"Just a little further, friend Raven." Starfire goaded.

"Is it necessary to blindfold me? We're just going to the common room." Raven was irate.

"It is the surprise." Starfire gushed before stopping the mother-to-be. "& we have arrived! You may remove the blindfold!"

Raven ripped the blindfold away & gasped. The common room was awash in shades of blue, white & silver. Raven & Changeling had agreed on the color blue for their baby boy (it was a fight to get off green). The room was beautiful. "Thank you, Starfire!"

"You are very welcome!" Starfire flung her arms open.

Raven looked over the huge banner reading, _Baby Boy_ ; the blue streamers, blue & white balloons & piles of confetti. Jinx & Bumble Bee were bouncing balloons around. "This is amazing. How did you do this in an hour?"

"She worked us to death." Jinx said.

"But it was worth it for the look on your face." Bumble Bee waved the camera no one had noticed.

"Thank you, guys." Raven continued looking around. There were tables set up for food & gifts & party games. There was no sign of the men. "Where's Nightwing, Cyborg, Kid Flash & Changeling?"

"Hiding out. They think this is too girly for them." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

Raven did, too. "Where are the kids?"

"They were playing with the streamers." Jinx looked around.

Just then Charlotte streaked by in the air. "Follow me, Chris!"

Christopher hovered a foot off the ground. "I'm gonna get you!"

Charlotte just laughed. "Cal?! Bet you can't catch me!"

Calvin hovered himself. He wasn't going very fast but he had great control.

"Be careful!" Bumble Bee called out.

The doorbell rang.

"Some of the girls must be here." Starfire yipped. "I will go let them in."

Raven sat on the couch. "How is this going to go?"

"Well we have games, food & you get to open your presents." Bumble Bee ticked off.

"I think I like the present part."

Jinx laughed. "I know I would!"

Charlotte crashed onto the sofa. "Ah!"

"Charlotte, come sit down." Raven patted the seat next to her.

Charlotte pouted but went to sit next to her mother.

"Come here, Cal." Bumble Bee held her hands out. "We're about to start."

"Start, Mommy?" Calvin landed in her arms.

"It's a party." She waved his arms.

"Party!" He yelled.

"Yeah!"

Christopher landed next to Jinx & hugged her. "Whose birthday is it?"

"It's not a birthday party, squirt. It's a party for the baby." She told him.

Terra walked in. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Where have you been?" Bumble Bee asked.

"The guys dragged me into their stupid game on the roof. I kept telling them I had to go but they wouldn't let me!" She put her gift on the table.

"What game were they making you play?" Jinx wanted to know.

"Some game that made no sense. I couldn't win at all! They kept changing the rules. I swear they were cheating!" She came & sat next to Raven.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Raven said. "They're all cheaters."

Starfire came back in the room with Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) & Supergirl (Kara Kent). "Look who has come!"

"Mom!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

Shayera laughed. "Daughter!"

"Grandma!" Calvin put his arms up for her to pick him up.

Shayera picked him up. "Hello, sweet boy!"

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked Raven.

"A little bloated but I'm fine." Raven had gotten over her shyness of answering that question honestly.

"Who is to retrieve the Nana?" Starfire scooped up Christopher.

"Sparky said she wanted to take the bus." Bumble Bee shrugged. "I don't know why. Who wants to be on a dirty, filthy bus?"

"The modes of transportation are unclean?" Starfire wrinkled her nose.

"Most are."

She shuddered. "That is most unpleasant."

"How long until she gets here?" Diana had been told of Nana McCain.

Bumble Bee looked at the clock. "About thirty minutes. Sparky needs to go to the bus station. Where are the guys, Terra?"

"Still on the roof." The blonde responded.

Bumble Bee got up. "Jinx, put on some music while I get Sparky to drag his big metal butt to the bus station."

"What do you want to hear?" Jinx went to the music system.

"If I say what I want, you'll say it's boring." Raven refused.

"That means classical." Terra laughed.

"Well this is your party so we got to listen to what you want." Jinx selected a song. "No matter how boring it is."

"I wish Joseph was here. He'd appreciate it." Raven frowned.

"Are any guys coming?" Terra asked.

"Probably not. They don't want to be by any women." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"That should be telling all on its own." Diana huffed a sigh.

"Boys are overrated." Shayera cuddled Calvin close.

"Not all boys." Kara tickled Christopher's stomach.

"Just ones over the age of four."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Terra volunteered. She left the room.

The Justice League women sat down after depositing their gifts.

"How is my favorite girl?" Diana took Charlotte from Raven.

"Good. It's almost my birthday." Charlotte beamed.

"Really?! How old are you going to be?"

Charlotte raised three fingers. "Three!"

"That's how old I used to be." Christopher bragged. "But now I'm four."

"That is right, my precious bumgorf." Starfire cooed. "How old are you going to be next year?"

"Five. Then I'll go back to school, Mommy?"

"We shall see, Christopher."

"I don't want to go to preschool." Charlotte shook her head.

"Don't you want to make friends?" Diana asked.

Charlotte shook her head.

Shayera laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't like people."

Kara burst out laughing. Raven blushed. "Charlotte, don't say that. You like people."

"You don't like people." She pointed out.

Raven's mouth fell open & she blushed harder. "I never said that."

"Yes, you did. Daddy asked you to go to the boardwalk & you said no cuz you don't like people."

Raven's mouth opened wider as everyone laughed themselves silly. She'd forgotten Charlotte was in the room for that conversation.

"What's so funny?" Bumble Bee asked as she came back in the room.

"Charlotte reminded Raven about not liking people." Diana smirked.

Bumble Bee chuckled. "Yeah, Rae isn't exactly a people person."

Raven glared. "I am so!"

"Since when?!"

Raven burned hotly. "Stop teasing me!"

"Who's teasing?!"

Raven rolled her eyes hard. "I'm hungry."

"Well we have plenty of food. Here, have a bacon wrapped hot dog." Bumble Bee held the platter out.

Raven picked up a tiny weiner. "Thank you."

Terra came back. "Guess what, guys? We have some guests."

"How is that unusual?" Kara asked.

"They're male."

The women turned to face the newcomers in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Superman (Clark Kent), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Flash (Barry Allen) & the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz).

"What are you guys doing here?" Shayera asked.

"& why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Kara added.

"I was dragged here." Bruce said in his serious way.

"Grandfather!" Christopher ran to him.

Bruce put his hand on his head. "Chris."

"Grandpa!" Charlotte raised her arms for Clark to pick her up.

"Charlie." He picked her up & hugged her gently.

"Why were you dragged here?" Diana asked.

"Ask him." Barry hooked a thumb at J'onn.

The green man shrugged lightly. "I have a proposal for Ms. Raven & I didn't want to come alone."

"What kind of proposal?" Raven wanted to know.

"We'll speak later." He said mysteriously.

"Well put your gifts on the table & grab a seat." Bumble Bee invited. "We can play a baby game while we wait for Nana & Titans East."

"I like Shirley."

Everyone turned to look at Bruce but he didn't take it back nor explain anything.

"Where's the knucklehead?" Clark asked.

"On the roof." Raven answered. "Hiding from us."

"That's ridiculous. Why is he hiding?"

"Gar is senseless."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it this time." Jinx got up.

"What kind of baby game are you thinking about, Bee?" Terra wondered.

"Guess the number of clothes pins in this jar." Bumble Bee held up a large plastic jar.

"That is a lot of the clothing pins." Starfire squinted as she attempted to count.

"246." J'onn said immediately.

Bumble Bee blinked. "How'd you do that?"

"Circumference times volume."

"Well you get the prize." Bumble Bee went to the prize table that also held door prizes. She picked out a small box & gave it to him.

"What is it?" Shayera wanted to know.

J'onn opened it & pulled out a tiny music player. "I don't know."

"It's a mp3 player." Bumble Bee explained. "You put music on it & you can listen to it anywhere."

J'onn made a noise of appreciation & nodded. "Thank you."

"You're the winner."

Jinx came back with Elastigirl (Rita Farr). "Your mother-in-law is here, Rae."

"Hello, dear." Rita lifted her sunglasses & slid them in her hair. "Happy baby shower."

"Thank you, Rita." Raven said politely.

Rita set three gifts on the gift table & went to Clark. "How's my big girl?"

"Grandma." Charlotte leaned over & hugged her.

"You excited to be a big sister?"

Charlotte nodded. "Bas is gonna be here soon. Daddy said so."

"Bas?" Rita was confused.

"They let Charlotte name the baby." Diana hugged her. "She decided on Sebastian."

"That's such a good name." Rita praised the almost three year old.

Charlotte beamed.

"Not to throw shade but what's with this music?" Barry questioned. "I feel like I'm at the library or a tea party!"

Shayera rolled her eyes. "You would be bored."

"You know you love me."

"This is the music Raven likes & since it's her party, we're doing things her way." Jinx explained.

Raven felt magnanimous. "You can turn it to something else."

"Are you sure?" Barry confirmed. "I could stand a little culture."

She nodded. "Yes. Turn it."

"Alright!" He zoomed over & turned the song to one with a catchy beat.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Bruce asked.

"Just hanging out." Bumble Bee shrugged. "We're really just waiting on my team & Nana."

"Is this Nana really a terrific person?" Diana set Charlotte on her feet but she levitated anyway.

"Nana is the business!"

"Nana can beat the guys at video games." Terra piped up.

"Nana can cook!" That was all that Jinx cared about.

"Whoa! Are we talkin about food?" Barry switched gears.

"Nana helped cook for Chris's birthday." She told. "I love her baked beans!"

"Like Bush's baked beans? What's so special about those?"

"She puts in the hamburger meat, bacon & most special, the mustard!" Starfire licked her lips.

"Wow. Sounds delicious." Barry rubbed his stomach.

"They are." Raven acknowledged.

"Nana gon have to cook something."

"Like what?"

They all turned to the doorway. Shirley "Nana" McCain stood there in all her sweet old lady glory.

"Nana!" The kids ran to her & hugged her.

"Nana, you're here early!" Bumble Bee went to get her hug in.

"Bugs almost missed me. I was getting ready to take a cab here. I told that boy my bus left early!" She hugged everyone around her.

"I forgot, Nana." Cyborg was behind her.

"If I hadn't made you go when I did, you would have missed her completely!" Bumble Bee crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right; I'm wrong. What else is new?" He spoke dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "Please go outside."

"Oh so now you're kicking me out?"

"Out!"

He jumped. "Fine. Mean." He set the dishes in his hands on the food table & left.

"You really do fight like cats & dogs." Shirley noted.

"He gets on my last nerve, Nana. Where did he come from?" Bumble Bee laid her head on her shoulder.

"My daughter found him in a field." The others laughed as she went to sit down. "Bruce. Clark. Hello to you both. Hello, Raven, Kori, Tara & Jinx."

"Hello, Nana!" They chorused.

"Hello, Shirley." Bruce nodded.

Clark echoed him. "How have you been?"

"My gout's been acting up but I'm fine." Shirley stuck out her foot & twirled her ankle.

"Hello, Nana." Shayera said.

"Hi, Nana." Kara added.

"Hello to you both." Shirley inclined her head.

"This is my mother, Diana & Gar's mother, Rita." Raven introduced the two women.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you." Diana said.

"It's a pleasure." Rita went on.

"This is J'onn." Clark set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam." J'onn inclined his head.

"Ooh. Nice to meet you, sweetie." Shirley sat back.

The doorbell rang.

"I guess it's my turn." Bumble Bee left.

"What other party games are there?" Clark asked.

"We have one that's kinda like Pin the Tail on the Donkey but we don't think you should play." Jinx said.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yes, you did." Bruce returned quickly.

"I am-"

"A cheater."

"I don't know why we're best friends!" Clark scowled.

"We're what now?"

Clark glared at him. "We're best friends! Stop that!"

Raven snickered. "You sound like Changeling."

Clark huffed. "Do you know how hard it is to be friends with this sourpuss?"

"Next to impossible." Barry was stuffing his face.

Bruce glowered. "I didn't ask to be your friend!"

"Yeah but you need us." It was said flippantly.

" _No man is an island_ , Bruce." Shirley said wisely.

"Mores the pity." Bruce muttered.

"Hey, guys, look! More testosterone!" Bumble Bee flew into the room.

The party looked to her & saw the entirety of Titans East behind her.

"Why are you guys here? I'd think you'd be too scared to be by so many women." Jinx taunted.

Speedy was affronted. "Ain't nobody scared of you!"

She jumped at him & he jumped back. She smirked. "Hmm."

"If you guys are here, our guys should be here. Right?" Terra looked to Raven.

"Changeling does love to open presents." She weighted it in her mind. "Starfire, can you go get them?"

"Of course, friend." Starfire stood up & left.

"Let's play a game while we wait." Bumble Bee clapped her hands as Titans East sat down (& Charlotte jumped on Jericho).

"What kind of game?" Terra asked.

"It might be uncomfortable for Rae here but it's silly."

"How uncomfortable?" Raven demanded.

"I measure your waist & everyone has to guess what it is."

Raven scowled. "No!"

"C'mon! It'll be fine!" Cheshire teased.

"No!"

"I have another game. It involves the clothes pins." Bumble Bee shook the jar.

"What is it?" Raven was suspicious.

"Everyone takes a handful of pins & attach them to their shirts. Every time someone says the word baby, you take their pin & attach it to your shirt. The one with the most pins at the end of the shower gets a prize."

"That seems more appropriate."

Bumble Bee counted out about seven clothes pins & started giving them out.

"My suit." Bruce looked at the pins in his hand.

"Live a little, Bats." Barry stuffed a meatball in his already full mouth.

"I hate that name."

"I understand." Raven said dryly.

"What's wrong, Rae-Rae?" Jinx teased.

"See?"

"Have you ever thought about leaving & never coming back?" Bruce asked.

"Every day but Charlotte keeps me here." Raven uttered.

"I used to feel like that." Bumble Bee grinned.

"What are you trying to say?!" Speedy snapped.

"That you're enough to drive a nun to murder!" She shot back.

He stuck his tongue out & she slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Oops. Didn't see you there."

Cheshire laughed. "You do work a nerve!"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Aqualad had his arm around his girlfriend.

The twins snickered.

"Sometimes I think about killing him but it's not worth going to prison over." Argent sighed.

The others laughed but she was serious.

"If I'm so terrible, why do you put up with me?!" Speedy grouched.

"You have good aim." Aqualad told him.

Everyone fell out laughing.

Starfire came back with the male Titans West. "What is so humorous?"

"Arrow gets on everyone's nerves. You know. Same old same old." Cheshire teased.

"Oh? The usu?" Changeling grinned.

"Aww! Poor Arrow!" Cyborg laughed.

Speedy burned. "Forget you!"

"You can't forget us." Kid Flash snorted before joining his uncle at the food table. "Hey, Uncle Barry."

"Nephew." Barry inclined his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nightwing asked Bruce.

"I was dragged-"

"Yeah, kicking & screaming." Clark rolled his eyes, cutting Bruce off.

Bruce side-eyed him.

"So you don't want to be here either?" Changeling questioned.

Raven turned to look at him, her eyes red.

He jumped back. "I mean why don't you want to be by these lovely women?"

"Nice backpedal." Clark smirked.

"Thanks. I didn't hit the wall, did I?"

"No. It was just enough."

"Good." Changeling wiped away fake sweat.

"Insanity." Raven rolled her eyes with a smirk.

He bussed her cheek. "You love me anyway."

"Shows how good my judgement is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's crazy for loving you…" Cyborg blinked.

Changeling pouted. "Thanks, man. You're always good for my ego."

"You're welcome!" Cyborg slapped his back, nearly making him fall over.

"What's with the clothes pins?" Kid Flash paused in eating to look around.

"It's a game." Bumble Bee explained. "Every time someone says the word "baby", they have a pin taken away from them. The person with the most pins at the end of the party gets a prize."

"Does your saying of the word count?" Starfire asked.

"Uh… sure. It can." Bumble Bee shrugged but jumped back as Star nearly attacked her to get the pin closest to her. "Ah!"

"Do I pin it to my shirt?" Starfire held the pin up triumphantly.

"Why'd you _accost_ me?!"

Cyborg was cracking up & her shaken voice just made him howl louder. "Bwahahaha!"

"I apologize, friend for my enthusiasm." Starfire simply smiled.

"Yes, you pin it to your shirt." She breathed heavily.

Starfire sat next to Nightwing & pinned the clothes pin to her shirt happily.

"What other games are there?" Kole asked.

"Um…" Bumble Bee tried to keep calm. "There's a game with string."

"String?! How is that fun?!" Mas crossed his arms.

"Everyone gets a piece of string & whoever has the shortest string gets a prize."

"Is the prize fun?" Menos didn't see how it could be.

"I don't know what the prize is."

Both twins crossed their arms.

She sighed & rolled her eyes. "Don't play then."

"We want to play!" They said in unison.

"Then stop complaining & get the scissors for me." She got up & went to get the roll of string.

"This is an easy game." Kid Flash spoke around the food in his mouth.

She huffed. "Go get something from the kitchen. You're going to clean out the tables. Both of you. Shoo!"

Kid Flash & Barry hung their heads & went to the kitchen.

Bumble Bee unraveled some of the string & used the scissors the twins brought her to cut off a piece for every member of the party. "Okay, everybody hold up your string. Whose is the smallest?"

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Speedy never won anything so he was excited.

Bumble Bee handed him a prize.

"What is it?" Cheshire demanded.

Speedy opened it. "It's a Christmas ornament. Cool."

"Okay, let's play another game. It's called Diaper That Baby!" Bumble Bee announced.

Starfire jumped on her & ripped a pin off her shirt. "You said it!"

"Get off me, Star." Bumble Bee deadpanned.

Raven chuckled.

"I apologize, friend but I plan to win this game." Starfire helped her to her feet.

"I see!" Bumble Bee dusted herself off. "Anyway, the object of the game is to have partygoers diaper a fake baby -& Star, if you tackle me again, we're going to fight-. The best diapered child wins."

"Can I simply have your pin?"

Bumble Bee ripped one off & gave it to her silently.

Starfire attached it to her shirt happily.

"How many babies do you have?" Terra was somehow unprepared for Starfire to jump on her. "Ah!"

Aqualad chuckled. "You're too late, Starfire. Charlie grabbed one first."

Starfire pouted. "Glorblat!"

Charlotte held up the clothes pin with a smile before attaching it to her own shirt.

"Good job!" Jericho signed.

"There are five plastic bambinos." Bumble Bee said. "So which ever five want to go, let's do this!"

"Bambinos? Is that another word for the baby?" Starfire squinted.

"You said baby!" Terra ripped a pin off Starfire.

"You said it as well!" Starfire snatched it back.

"Oh crap!"

"You're a beast at this game, Star." Cyborg smirked.

"Thank you, Cyborg." Starfire beamed.

"I want to try my hand at changing a diaper." Jericho signed.

Kole smiled. "I think you'll be good at this game, JoJo."

Changeling scoffed. "Pfft! I got this!"

Raven huffed. "Don't get competitive."

"I promise; I won't get competitive." He raised his left hand.

Shayera stood up. "I want to try."

"So do I." J'onn said.

"I haven't changed a diaper in almost twenty years. I'll give it a try, too." Shirley sat up.

"Okay! Step right up to this table. These are the dolls, these are the diapers & there is powder for you to use." Bumble Bee flew over to the table & showed everything like Vanna White.

The five contestants went to the table & picked up a doll each.

"Okay, this is a race. You're being judged on who finished first, how well the diaper is on & how clean the baby is."

"Clean?" Changeling leaned back.

"These are special dolls that poop & pee. So good luck! The clock's running… now!"

Shirley started off first. She unwrapped her baby amidst yells of good luck & used wet wipes to clean it off.

Shayera wrinkled her nose at the sight of fake poop. "That's disgusting."

"It pooped on me!" Changeling screeched.

Cyborg & Kid Flash fell out laughing.

Jericho cleaned his baby quickly but put too much powder on it. It formed a white cloud that hit him in the face & made him cough.

J'onn analyzed his baby before ever touching it. He unwrapped the diaper, cleaned the baby, powdered it then put on a fresh diaper in a record six seconds.

"J'onn wins!" Bumble Bee cheered & flew into the air.

"Aww crud!" Changeling threw his hands up.

"Let's see who diapered the best." Bumble Bee went over to the dolls & checked them over. "Jericho wins!"

The crowd applauded for the mute blonde.

Bumble Bee checked the dolls again. "Nana wins for cleanest. Alright, guys! Prizes all around!"

Changeling pouted. "I coulda won!"

"But you didn't." She handed out three prizes to the winners.

"I shoulda won!"

"One of the tabs is off the pamper." She pointed.

"It won't stick! That's not my fault! I demand a rematch!"

"Garfield!" Raven hissed.

"This game is fixed!"

"Garfield!"

"I'm not movin til we have a rematch!"

"Gar _field_!" Raven growled.

His ears lowered. "But it's not fair, Rae!"

"Come sit down!" She whispered harshly & pointed to the spot next to her.

He skulked over & flopped on the couch.

"I have never seen a grown man act like such a child." Clark rolled his eyes & shook his head.

"I don't see you doing better."

"I could do it. With a lot less complaining than you."

"I bet you!" Changeling sat up.

"Garfield, stop it!" Raven pulled on his shirt.

Cyborg leaned on the back of the couch. "He's thrown down the gauntlet, Clark. You gonna pick it up?"

Clark sucked his teeth. "I suppose I could indulge his childish challenge."

"I'm not childish!" Changeling shook a fist. Everyone looked to him. "I'm just a little childish."

Raven rubbed his back. "You're completely childish. But you're a good father."

"In spite of or because of?"

"Both."

He made a few faces as he thought it over. "I can live with that."

"We can play a few rounds of the diaper game." Bumble Bee said.

"I would like to participate." Starfire volunteered.

"Okay! Hop on up! Who else?!"

"I do wanna redeem myself." Changeling sat up.

"Who else?"

"I might as well try." Aqualad shrugged.

"I'll still rise to your challenge, Changeling." Clark said.

"Rae doesn't like when I get competitive." Changeling feinted contrite.

"You're way past that." Cyborg smiled as if he weren't stirring up trouble.

Changeling stuck his tongue out at him. "Like you're any better!"

"I am. & I'd wipe the floor with you in this game."

"How is that fair?! Your kid is still in diapers!"

"You're right. I have an unfair advantage but I'd still kick your butt. I could give you a head start & still whoop you."

"Oh, it is on!"

Raven slapped the back of his head. "Stop it!"

"Ow!" He clutched his head. "But he's askin for it, Mama!"

"I don't care. Be mature."

He stuck his bottom lip out. "I don't wanna."

"Why are you so whiny today?"

"I don't know. I think I'm hungry."

"You eat a lot, C." Kid Flash munched on a cold slab of quiche.

"Says the guy who's eating cold eggs." Changeling wandered over to the food table & began picking stuff up.

"Well it's good!" Kid Flash burned.

"Come sit by me before you hurt yourself." Jinx patted the spot next to her.

He went to her & dropped to the floor by her legs. "I didn't want to wait to warm it up."

"I know." She cupped his chin.

"He don't gotta talk about me."

She chuckled. "I know, baby."

"Ha! You said it!" Starfire tackled Jinx.

Jinx pushed her off. "I'm regretting this game already."

B-A-B-Y

"Present time!" Bumble Bee sang.

"My favorite part!" Changeling rubbed his hands together.

"Open mine first!" Terra beat Starfire saying.

Starfire pouted. "If you must. But my present shall be next."

"Alright, we'll open yours next." Changeling raised his hands.

Terra gave her gift to Raven. "I found this in a catalog & thought it was so cute!"

Raven unwrapped the box & found it was nondescript underneath. She opened the box & found a large stuffed goose with a blue bonnet & reading glasses, holding a book between its wings. "What is this?"

"It's Mother Goose!" Bumble Bee pointed.

"Mother Goose? That character you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. It's so cute!"

"I know!" Terra gushed. "It sings & everything!"

"Thanks, T!" Changeling pushed a wing & the toy started playing the lullaby song.

"Thank you, Terra." Raven put the gift back in the box.

"You're welcome." Terra went to sit by her boyfriend again.

Starfire brought her gift over. "You all may find use in this gift."

Raven opened the bag & brought out a large blue knitted blanket. It was large enough to cover both parents comfortably. "Thank you so much, Starfire."

"Yeah, thanks, Star." Changeling rubbed the blanket on his face.

"You are most welcome, friends." The redhead went to sit down.

"Me next!" Bumble Bee gave Changeling a medium sized box.

He opened it. "What is it?"

"It's kinda like the light show Sparky made for Charlie. It lights up the room but instead of blinding disco lights, it's cutouts of moons & stars."

Raven touched the button to turn it on & it lit up the ceiling & walls with a calming blue light. "It's very beautiful. Thank you, Karen."

Bumble Bee beamed.

Jinx carried her present over. "I figured you might need a bunch of these."

Raven opened the large gift bag. She lifted out a white onesie with blue lettering that said _Just like Daddy_. She cracked a smile. "I hope so."

Changeling grinned. "Yeah boy!"

Raven pulled out more onesies that had various cute sayings. "I think we do need these. Thank you, Jinx."

"You're welcome." Jinx preened.

"I want to go next." Rita jumped up. "I have gifts from Cliff & Larry but I want to give mine first."

"Then I'll go." Diana said.

"Here it is." Rita gave them the gift & stood waiting.

Raven tore the paper away from the box & opened it. It was boxes of diapers. "Diapers?"

"You're going to need a lot of these in the beginning."

"Thank you!" Raven remembered that from Calvin.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom." Changeling smiled at her.

"You're very welcome." Rita felt good about her gift.

Diana brought her gift over. "I found these at an organic store. I thought they'd be appropriate & healthy."

Raven furrowed her brows as she opened the package. "Baby bottles?"

"Organic baby bottles. & they're biodegradable."

"Awesome!" Changeling picked one up.

"Thank you, Diana." Raven smiled.

Diana smiled, too. "You're very welcome, dear."

B-A-B-Y

Raven dropped a teaspoon of honey into her tea mug. The party was winding down & she needed a cup of tea to combat her fatigue & tiredness.

She was wearing her ring but it didn't have a reaction to weariness.

She stirred her mug & sighed. The aroma wafted up to her nose & she took a deep breath of the fragrant elixir.

"Raven?"

Raven nearly dropped her mug, she was so startled. It wouldn't do to blow up any of the gifts. She turned & found J'onn behind her.

"I'm sorry if I've startled you." He apologized.

"It's okay." She wiped her face clean.

"I'm ready to speak with you on why I came here today." He came closer.

"Yes?" She watched his blank face to detect what he could want to talk to her about but he was as easy to read as Batman.

"Do you know my history?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I know very little. I prefer to leave people to their secrets."

"It is no secret. I am the last of my species & as such, I have no surviving children."

She could guess where this was going. "You want to be my father."

"Yes. I have read your file & have been impressed with you for years now. I unfortunately was on a mission last year & not aboard the Watchtower when the others discovered your children. I would have offered immediately."

"Why have you waited a year?" She frowned a little.

"I could never find the opportune time. Then when Clark & Diana received the missive about your joyous news, I knew I would have to speak with you soon before you had no need nor desire for a father figure."

"Why do you think I desire one now? I haven't had much luck with fathers."

"That is precisely why. The League knows who your father was & what you did to defeat him. It was remarkable. _You_ are remarkable."

Raven blushed slightly. "Thank you but I couldn't have done it without my friends."

"They have fathers."

Raven thought it over. Nightwing & Bruce were on speaking terms again, Changeling stopped crying about Clark & Cyborg had bonded with Alan over various things. She could do this. "I've never done father/daughter activities."

"We can if you want or we cannot if you don't."

"I think I want to." A heart shaped balloon appeared.

He cocked his head to the side.

"My powers." She answered his unasked question. "I would very much like to accept your proposal, J'onn."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She sipped her tea. "We should return to the others. I'll introduce you to Charlotte when everyone else leaves."

"I would like that very much."

B-A-B-Y

"I gots another grandpa?" Charlotte asked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Raven asked.

"Will he give me a present for my birthday?"

"Charlotte!"

"Daddy says that it's the law."

Raven looked to Changeling, who was stuffing his face with leftover food instead of cleaning up. "I can't believe you told her that."

"I don't know why." Bumble Bee muttered.

Jinx snickered. "He's gift crazed."

"I can hear you!" Changeling snapped.

"I think that's the point, C." Terra threw away all the gift wrap.

He moaned. "Charlie, presents aren't the only thing that matters when accepting someone into your life. _It just helps_."

"Changeling!" Raven could slap him.

Charlotte looked up at J'onn. "Hi. You're my new grandpa. Are you Bas's grandpa, too?"

J'onn nodded.

"He's my little brother. Do you have a little brother?"

"Charlotte, go play." Raven instructed.

"Okay, Mommy." Charlotte slid off the couch & ran to play with Calvin & Christopher.

"I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

"She doesn't know." J'onn said. "I must return to the Watchtower but I will see you soon."

"Charlotte's birthday is in two weeks."

"I'll be here." He inclined his head. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He walked out of the room.

Changeling crashed next to Raven. "Think you'll like having a real dad?"

"Why don't you & Clark do things together?" She asked instead.

"Why should I see him more than I have to?"

"Gar…"

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"I've watched movies where-"

"I know things we could do but I meant things _we_ could do. I did things with my dad. I don't want to replace him."

"Are you replacing your mother with Rita?"

"You're using that psychobabble on me, aren't you?" He wasn't fooled.

"Just try. Please? For your son."

Changeling sighed. "Fine. Have you given any thought to us moving in together?"

Raven sighed. "I know you said having a mess is part of your animal DNA but please keep it to a minimum."

"Is that a yes? Yes!" He hugged her. "Whose room are we living in?"

"Mine of course." She duhed.

"Why your room?"

"My room is better suited to my tastes."

"Your room is dark & scary."

"I'm dark & scary."

"No, you're not." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly. "Your room faces away from the sun."

"I don't like the sun in my face."

"Since when?"

"My bed is bigger." He switched gears.

"We can use your bed then."

He was surprised at her easy compromise. "Okay. We might as well get started."

"Get the guys to help." Jinx volunteered their services.

"Will do. I'll go through my room & divvy up what I really wanna take." He sped out of the room.

Starfire sat next to Raven. "This has been a… memorable event, has it not?"

"Very. Thanks for taking pictures. They'll go great in the scrapbook." Raven said.

"You are welcome."

"Did you have fun, Rae?" Bumble Bee asked. "I tried to remember things from the last baby shower I was at & make it fun."

Raven knew the last baby shower Bumble Bee had attended was her mother's. "I had a lot of fun."

Starfire, who'd won the "baby" game, wrapped an arm around the mother-to-be & squeezed gently. "That is good, friend. Just think; your bumgorf shall be here soon."

"I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow. We're thinking of inducing labor if I'm still pregnant in two months."

"How do you feel about that?" Jinx asked.

"A little relieved. I hate not knowing exactly how far along I am. But we've been tracking this pregnancy well & it'll set the tone for any in the future."

"You plan on having more kids?" Terra took a seat.

"I don't know what the future holds but maybe? We won't be Titans forever."

"I plan on having a houseful." Bumble Bee said.

"Is it to be like your mom?" Jinx asked gently.

"A little. It doesn't hurt that I love kids. & Sparky."

Jinx laughed. "He's an afterthought?"

"I don't want to have kids with just anybody. My mother had children with the love of her life."

"I've changed my mind." Jinx threw a ponytail over her shoulder carelessly. "I decided I'd like one or two rugrats. Just one or two."

Terra clapped. "I want three or four. Not too many but not too few so they'll be lonely."

"I want as many as I can have." Starfire admitted.

"What if you have a lot?"

"I will be happy."

"When do you want to start having kids?" Terra asked Jinx.

"27. I won't be too old & I won't be a freakin teenager anymore." Jinx made a face.

"I think 25 is a good age for me."

"I'd like to have my next child at 22." Raven said.

"Why 22?"

"Charlotte will be three years older than Sebastian. I want them all to be three years apart."

"That's good." Bumble Bee made a considering face. "It's not too much time between them but you aren't stuck in baby hell- heck. It's nicely spaced out. Plus your body has time to get back in shape."

"Hopefully my demonic side will help with regaining my figure."

"No, I mean back in shape to make another baby. It takes two years for a woman's body to get back all the nutrients & chemicals she needs to make a healthy baby that she loses after birth."

"Good to know." Jinx frowned. "I'm spacing out my two then."

"Want to set up the nursery in Changeling's room after the guys clean it out?" Bumble Bee asked. "The crib that Kole & Jericho got is so cute. Does anybody else feel they're up to something?"

"It's like they know something we don't know." Raven agreed. "Yes."

Bumble Bee knew she was agreeing to both questions. "Is it just us?"

"No. I believe they are hiding something as well." Starfire tapped her lip. "Perhaps we should have our night of the girls to ferret the truth out of Kole?"

"Let's have it next week." Terra suggested.

They all agreed.

"I'll call Kole & let her know." Bumble Bee stood up. "Now let's set up this crib. Heaven knows the guys will mess it up."

The girls laughed before getting up to do so.


End file.
